


Adjusting Well

by Glytchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Sexual Content, Somnophilia, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: It's a bit of a sequel to One becomes two





	

Eight months, eight months and twenty-two days since, the strange and fascinating Alpha Weretiger went from being one person with two personalities to two separate people.

Two gorgeous twins, both Alpha's, the one utterly in love with a Hunter, Chris Argent to be exact, the bitchy, ruthless, openly violent and at times abusive personality, Bianca was currently off on the road with Chris Argent. She was the split, the side that self-righteously loathed Peter Hale.

The true self, the original personality, Liette, the sweet, at times naive and docile half, the girl that openly loved herself and her split, the secretly cunning minx that could get her way with quirky, innocent batting of her ash blonde eyelashes, and a adorable smile, the little quietly clever and funny teen that had blatantly disarmed Peter Hale into falling for her, well.

She was currently wearing, a tiny mint green half top and a little scrap of fabric the fashion industry called panties, her island girl hair flared over her soundly sleeping face, was in Peter's bed in his arms with her plump, very spankable ass pressed firmly against his cock.

Oh how she loved letting Peter spank her, loved calling him daddy and Master. Always begging for his seed, begging to have a belly full of his pups. And oh how Peter wanted to give her that when she begged. But his desire to have and enjoy her, undisturbed for as long as he could won out, and they kept a full time supply of a special safer strain of Wolfsbane in pill form that she took with birth control.

He was wide awake, one hand on her hips, thumb rubbing circles, she was soft and plush in all the right places, ripe and sweet to taste, smelling of magnolias and lilacs, always wanting him.

He groaned quietly when her lips parted and his name tumbled from her mouth, her hips rocking, with little groans leaving her. Peter swallowed thickly, his hand traveling higher, over her soft flat tummy up just under the curve of her heavy breast.

His mate had this little kink for him to gently drag his knuckles across the soft, creamy tan underside of her full breast, for him to lightly cup her here while his fingers, clawed or otherwise tugged and plucked at her nipples, so he did, and her body arch uncontrollably into his touch, her eyes screwed shut her moans growing. 

But she was still completely asleep, days after a new moon she was always exhausted, for weretiger's a new moon was equivalent to a werewolves full moon. Liette was a highly sexually driven girl at any given moment, always keeping it hidden on regular days.

But when it was a new moon she was a needy bitch in heat wanting only to be fucked into oblivion by her mate, Peter gave her anything she desired then, her arousal flooding the house with her scent, her sweet, cloying desperation.

If Peter was a wanton, mess on a full moon, his beautiful little Liette was a downright slut for him on the new moon. She would frequently cut class and find him at work or wherever he was even if he was in a business lunch or grocery shopping. She would find him. Texting him to turn around or come to the restroom or the alley way.

When those times happened he'd have to excuse himself and satisfy her as thoroughly as he could in limited time. It was good that he had his own office in the law firm. Her whimpers brought him back to the present. His sweet girl’s hands clutched at the pillows.

He couldn't leave her in such a pitiful state, it'd be downright irresponsible of him to leave her suffering. The older male could smell her drenched pussy, as he gently used his claws to sever the barely there panties from her body, trying not to wake her till he could make her cum.

Peter rolled her hips again placing Liette on her stomach, his pillow going under her belly, easily relaxing into a position of presenting. Her pretty, succulent pussy glistening in the morning light, he leaned close licking a long languid strip, gathering all her heady juices on his tongue. He groaned savoring every part of her essence with his heightened senses.

Her reaction was instant, toes curling, breathy moans escaping, hips tensing seeking more while still asleep, and who was Peter to deny his girl anything in this moment, he ate her out, starved to taste her, to please his mate, so he did exactly what she liked, what he knew would send her falling into orgasm. Alternating between slow and fast always keeping a tense pressure on her clit, he teased her asshole as well, gently nudging his thumb inside, he noticed her claws extending, felt her scent growing. 

With a growl he sucked her hard little clit, his nose buried in her quim and thumb teasing in and out, tugging the ring of muscle lewdly, gloriously he was rewarded with her wailing in ecstasy, half shifting with the force of her orgasm. "FUCK YES PETER!" She roared, the sound barely muffled in their pillows, her hands flying back and into his hair to keep him there and further grind her needy cunt against his face.


End file.
